


Bravery in Pairs

by All_the_write_reasons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_write_reasons/pseuds/All_the_write_reasons
Summary: Tony and Peter get in an argument because Peter just wants a chance to show everything he's made of. no matter what he knows that he has to prove himself.





	Bravery in Pairs

**Author's Note:**

> So, recently someone went through my AO3 account and reported all of my fanfictions because of a link i put at the bottom of them. All of my fics were deleted with no warning, so i was unable to see how many views or Kudos or comments i had, and i can no longer go and see that, so i'm very sorry about that happening, it shouldn't have.
> 
> I just wanted to say that clicking on that link was completely optional and i would never beg my readers to follow or support me on any platform, it was just like attaching my tumblr link (which many authors do). It was wrong on my part and could have very easily been avoided.

“Peter- stop” Tony Stark darted in front of the shot at the young teen. It was one too many close shots for him, it was time he finish this fight without Spider-man. He knew Peter wouldn’t take it well, but what else was he supposed to do, wait until he missed a shot and the 16 year old finally got hit. He couldn’t be worrying about that the whole fight.

He told himself he wouldn’t get attached to the boy, that he was just another asset in case he needed some back-up in a fight, but the longer Peter was around and the more he fought, the more Tony realized that he actually cared what happened to the kid. After all, how would he be able to look his aunt in the face and tell her that she had no one left if somehow spider-man did get hurt. It just wasn’t reasonable, and it was far from an ideal situation.

The group of enemies retreated, further in towards the city, the opposite of what Tony and his group wanted. They wasted no time attempting to catch up, and the situation presented an ideal time for him to talk to Peter.

“I think it’s time you went home.”

“What?”

“You’re more of a liability than an asset.” So yeah, maybe that wasn’t the best way to go about the inevitable conversation.

“Are you joking?” He scoffed in disbelief, “I just got here and I've already helped a lot.”

“I’m sorry, but you’re leaving. Now.” The duo slowed as they spoke, allowing the rest of their troup to carry on. “Your fight is over.”

“I don’t know what you want from me.” Peter’s voice was heavy with emotion as he slowed to a stop and dropped onto the ground of the empty street. “You’re the one that wanted me to come help you, make up your mind-”

“You’re only 16 years old, Peter. You're too young to be put in these situations with these types of risks.” the red mask was pulled off of the flustered teens face, held limply in his balled fist.

“I’m not some dumb kid going in over my head. You don’t have to always try to protect me like you're my dad or something.”

“You’re dad is dead, Peter. Your mom is dead, your uncle is dead. I’m trying to make sure you don’t end up joining them because of some stupid mistake. If you just listened to me-” Hurt flashed over the young man’s face as he registered the words. To any passerby, the situation would be strange: Iron Man yelling at a boy in the middle of a dark street.

“Would it be so bad? I’m clearly nothing more than a problem to you.” Peter stepped back, trying to keep himself together.He knew the words were just a result of irrational and misplaced anger, but he couldn't help feeling betrayal and hurt because of his role models request.

“Are you kidding me?” Tony laughed dryly, “I cannot believe you right now. I brought you into this situation because I thought you could handle it. I thought you were responsible and deserved it.”

“I do deserve it.”

“Clearly not. Because if you aren't careful, and you die, then that's on me. I’m the one who has to tell your aunt, I'm the one who has to live on knowing that your death could’ve been prevented. That you died because of the choices I made.” there was a tense silence as both sides chewed on the heavy words now hanging in the air.

“I’m sorry. I just want to be like you. I’m tired of hiding in the shadows. I know I can do so much more, you just have to give me the chance to show you.” Tony sighed, contemplating his response.

“I just want you to be safe.” Peter nodded slightly in response, slightly embarrassed and still upset.

“You have to trust me, even if it's only a little.” 

“Well, the fights still going on out there.” The teen smiled with a soft sigh pulling back on his tight mask. Tony chuckled slightly before closing his own suit and taking off towards the distant sounds and flashing of lights. Peter followed close behind, jumping from building to building.

“Nice of you two to rejoin us.” Tony scoffed at the Visions sarcastic words, jumping straight into the ongoing fight.

“We got it worked out I think. Take that one Peter.” he nodded at one of the enemies, a show of his comprehension of the superheroes words. Spider-man nodded and chased after with an echoing laugh.

  



End file.
